Never Had A Dream Come True
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: Well, this is a song fic to S Club 7's song. It's a Taiora. Er, I suck at summaries so...please read and review! ^^;;;;;;


Never Had A Dream Come True By Queen Sora  
Queen Sora: I'm alive! Hehe. Sorry I haven't uploaded a fic in awhile.....I've been majorly depressed. But I've been inspired by the good Taiora news I've heard. But, you all probably don't care so I won't tell ya.   
Cp5ive: You're evil! Tell them!  
Queen Sora: I'm not evil!  
Cp5ive: Then tell them!  
Queen Sora: Fine, I've heard from a VERY reliable source that in 03, Tai and Sora are dating or married. I'm 90% sure it's true. Please don't review or e-mail me and say, "The digi-destined from 01 and 02 don't show up in 03." They do. But only a few of them. I've said too much! Anyways, this is a song fic to S Club 7's song "Never Had A Dream Come True". Please review or e-mail me at digi_diva@hotmail.com and tell me what you think, k? Btw, Cp5ive thought up Matt and Sora's daughter's name. Enjoy!   
  
Sora sighed. Matt and her had recently got a divorce. They had two children, Kamika and Sammy, they had a huge house, their digimon, their kids' digimon, she thought they had a good life. But he left her for some blond twit. She looked down at Biyomon who was curled up in her arms. She realized her biggest mistake during her life. When she was fifteen, the Christmas where Matt and her started dating, outside of the tent (or whatever it was) where Matt was getting ready for his concert. When Tai asked Sora if she was going to the concert. He was practically asking her out. She regretted turning him down for Matt. There's no use looking back or wondering what now might of been like. She sighed again. She still would never be able to let Tai go.....  
  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find a way to let you go  
  
She never had a dream come true till the day she met Tai. She pretended to move on and forget about him when he started dating someone else but still deep inside her heart, she loved him. She never found the words to tell him how she truly felt. No matter what happened to her in life a part of her would always be with Tai. He now lived in California with his wife and son which hurt her deeply to think about sometimes.  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Somewhere in her mind she had lost all sense of time. All that she would think about is what happened in the past. She whimpered. There was no use thinking about what it would be like now if her and Tai had gotten married and had kids and there was no use thinking about what it might have been like dating Tai, at their wedding and such. She knew that but she'd never stop loving Tai.  
  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be 'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kamika, her eleven year old daughter, called as she entered the apartment. "I am too!" Sammy, her eight year old son, said. "Hi guys." She said turning to them when they walked into the living room where she was on the couch. She went back into her daydream. She loved Tai so dearly yet he had moved on. Even though she really pretended not to care about him, she really loved him. She frowned and rested her head against the armrest.   
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
  
He'd always be the dream in her head. He will always. Forever. He'll always be the one from the digi-destined team she'll never forget. She had kept in contact with Mimi and Kari but that was all. The rest had moved far away. She heard little bits of news about them here and there. There's no use thinking about how it would be like having Tai hold her or kiss her because it'd just make her heart ache. Love was a strange and funny thing. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't say good bye the day Tai left for California. She still would never want to. Suddenly, the phone rang.   
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
  
Sora got up and answered it. "Hello?" She spoke into the mouthpiece. "Hey Sor! Long time no talk to!" A fermiluar, deep voice said. "Tai?" Sora asked in a hushed tone. "Of course! Who else do you know calls you 'Sor'?" Tai said. "Um, Matt use to." She said softly. "What?! He copied me!!" Tai said in a childish tone. Sora smirked. "Same old Tai I see." She giggled. "Same old Sora." Tai replied. "How are you and Matt doing?'' He asked. He almost sounded saddened when he said 'you and Matt'. "We got a divorce recently. He went off with some blond twit.'' Sora said. "Oh." He sounded happier. "My wife and I got a divorce too and I moved back to Odiba. What a good coincidence..." He murmured. "Hey Sor, wanna go out with my son and I for dinner - and like you can bring your kids and well it's not a date! It's just dinner. Well...it could be considered as a date but it isn't - of course!" Tai continued to stutter on about trying to ask Sora out to dinner. "I'd love to, Tai." Sora smiled. "Great." He said. "Well, talk to you soon, Sor." "Yeah, bye Tai." "Bye." The two hung up. Sora smiled. "Maybe my dream did finally come true..."   
  
I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you  
  



End file.
